To Influence Enemies
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: Paynetrain. A sexy Blood Elf with a wicked punch. Becoming a death knight helped her in every aspect. Nothing can stand in her way… except the Scarlet Crusade? Can she get the information she needs or will she have to face the Wrath of the Lich King?


**Everyone who has gotten the Wrath of the Lich King and has a level 55 character has most certainly gotten a death knight and has faced the quest to find out what the Crimson dawn was, correct? Some of you have been lucky, others have faced hours of killing those retched Scarlet Crusaders before they finally gave you the information you need. I unfortunately was one of the ones who had the second happen to me and had lots of laughing from my family who all managed to get theirs on their first kill. Anyway, I thought some of you could get a good laugh from my frustration; let me know what you think. And don't you think the ghouls are the most hilarious thing ever? I wonder where Blizzard comes up with their names.**

The feeling of exhilaration flowed through my veins as I charged through the field on my deathcharger, my hair flowing back in the wind, and the grass and flowers dying at our every footstep. I was Paynetrain. In my previous life I was a prison keeper, torturing the puny alliance prisoners that dared to step near a Horde city and were lucky not to die. The Horde knew I was capable of doing my job and they let me run the biggest prisons of all. Sometimes the Horde called on my help to raid other Alliance cities and slay many demons and dragons. Could I say no to them? Of course not. Slaying demons and dragons and humans were the best fun of all. A few warlocks compared me with a succubus but I was always the best. At least with me you didn't have to worry about there being a demon inside of me.

Now? I am a monster. A beautiful monster no doubt about it. Power flowed through me, stronger than ever before. With one hand holding the reins I gently felt Keleseth's Persuaders I was given to torture the Scarlet Crusade for answers. How difficult could it be? I had even the nature-loving night elves drooling through their cage. The humans were even more fun. All I have to do is run in there, shake my booty, slay them, and I'll have my information. I don't even need these stupid sticks.

Ghouls were attacking their town at the front, making it simple getting through the front lines. Almost every building had only civilians who knew nothing of the Crimson Dawn, so I slew them and hurried through the city looking for someone who knew what I needed. Then just in the corner of my vision, was a guard sitting under a tree next to a field asleep. A closer examination revealed it was a man. This would be easy.

I grabbed one of the stupid sticks and I slowly put it on his cheek. I laughed as he screamed, the burning heat of the iron, putting a deep red mark across the cheek. He grabbed his sword and swung it at me.

"Aww, that ain't very nice you know," I purred as I dodged it easily with natural speed. Before he was ready, I grabbed the back of his helmet, burning the back of his scalp as it came off. "I want to know what or who the Crimson Dawn is."

He growled and swung his sword at me again. "You'll have to kill me, monster! I will tell you NOTHING!"

I bowed before sticking the stick underneath his chest armor. "Thank you oh so much for the compliment. If you tell me what the Crimson Dawn is, I might just let you be my cute little pet."

He backed up and looked at his shirt. "Look what you did! You burnt my last good tabard!"

I shrugged. "You know, red really isn't your color. I like black better, perhaps I'll burn the rest of it."

The guard growled again at me, swinging his sword towards my neck. I was slow that time, just a bit over confident, but he only managed to hit my shoulders. Unfortunately, that hit resulted in a large chip flying off of the shoulders, which resulted in me becoming angry. No one wanted me angry.

"I'll tear the secrets from your soul! Tell me about the Crimson Dawn and your life may be spared!" I continuously stabbed him with the sticks resulting in him falling to the ground in pain.

"Forget it," he said in between his groans of pain.

I grabbed his face with an ungloved hand. My nails scratched across each of his burns he now had. I took one of Keleseth's sticks and placed it on his lip. I traced it around the outside of his lips. He tried to keep his mouth shut as he groaned even louder, his eyes scrunched up in pain and his fists holding on to the roots of the tree as though his life depended on it. I moved the stick off of his lips and then placed it on his eye lid. He opened his mouth and he screamed, just like a little girl. Again I moved it and this time I put it in his mouth. It was then he finally took his hands off of the tree roots and he grabbed the stick and managed to get it out of his mouth. I had no problems leading his hands exactly where I wanted them to go: in the middle of his face. Without warning, I plunged the stick in his eye and after a second his cries finally stopped. I took my runeblade out and quickly carved P on one cheek and T on the other, so this kill could be identified as mine, even though he was going to become my pet. I raised him from the dead, and watched in glee as his flesh began to rot, his armor disintegrated, and best of all, my letters were still there on his cheeks. I named him Brainmuncher, as his first word after being risen from the dead was brains, before moving cross the field, toward the church.

My next target happened to be a woman, who I thought was going to be easier than whoever Brainmuncher was before I slew him. Could I have been more wrong? She laughed at me, told me I hit like a retarded girl and refused to tell me anything, even near death. She and many others did the same thing. Perhaps I was completely overconfident about this.

Hours past and I grew weary with my attempts at torture. I was surprised that there was so many people, so many guards, and the ghouls were making their way further and further into the town. There was easily another few hundred and I felt as if I had killed three times as much. None were close to telling me my answers. I knew my patience was wearing thin, especially when Prince Keleseth checked in on me in increasing intervals. I knew his patience was already gone and I had only ten more minutes before he was going to report me to the Lich King where I would be slain shortly after, unless he decided to give me another chance, which didn't happen often with death knights these days. I hurried towards the barracks in search of another guard and once I ran into one, I immediately flew into attack mode.

Persuaders swung left and right and clashed with sword, armor, and flesh. To my disbelief he cracked in less than 30 seconds.

"I'll tell you everything! STOP! PLEASE!"

I did so, but still had the sticks ready to start again if he was trying to deceive me.

He sighed in defeat and sat down. "We… We have only been told that the Crimson Dawn is an awakening. You see, the Light speaks to the High General. It is the Light…" He groaned at the pain in his chest. I brought the sticks closer to him, and he held a hand up at me, asking me to wait. "The Light that guides us. The movement was set in motion before you came… We… We do as we are told. It is what must be done. I know very little else. The High General chooses who may go and who must stay behind. There's nothing else… You must believe me!"

I rubbed a stick across his cheek as I yelled, "LIES! The pain you are about to endure will be talked about for years to come!"

He gasped. "NO! PLEASE! There is one more thing that I forgot to mention…" I grinned and pulled away. "A courier comes soon… From Hearthglen. It…" He collapsed, and died. I growled but was satisfied anyway. After killing so many guards, I had finally learned what Prince Keleseth and I needed to know. My mission was complete.


End file.
